The Pond, the River and the Storm
by vertigoSWAY
Summary: The Pandorica opens: three people allied together against every enemy in the universe. Three people with three different histories. Three people with three different ends. The Pandorica closes: and we hope for them to survive. Three-shot.
1. No Ducks In the Pond

I cry without reason.

In the middle of the night, I wake up to find tears escaping my eyes. There's a doctor on board, although not a real, qualified medical doctor. But he's _the _Doctor. The raggedy Doctor, _my_ raggedy Doctor. The one I've spent fourteen years waiting for. If there's a Doctor, then I can't always go to him right? A free diagnostic, to ask him what's wrong.

But I don't. I have the feeling that he won't explain to me. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he does and doesn't want to tell me.

He looked at me with those sad eyes in the Under-henge as he scanned the Pandorica. He looked at me with a hopeless expression when I showed him the velvet ring box. He was telling me things, but they were going out the other ear just as quickly as they entered my mind. He was… I remember something about remembering, the things that get left behind. And that if remember, that _thing_ may very well be out there.

What's he getting at? Surely not a broken heart of his from a time ago? Who was his friend? I wanted to ask, but I respected his privacy. That, and I was deathly afraid of the ring. It made me sorrowful. Instead, I tried to cheer him up and ask him about his friend. It only made him sigh deeply until he asked me if it every bothered me why my life made no sense at all. He stared into my eyes, willing me to respond. I stared back, afraid of what he meant. So what if my house had too many empty rooms? So what if it was too big? It was just a house.

_Bang_.

That's all I felt.

Rory Williams, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my soon-to-be husband as we waited for our wedding day. In sickness and in health, 'til death do us apart. Rory Williams, the love of my life, how could I ever forget him?

_Bang_.

Red lights were flashing, the Doctor's voice was yelling inside my head. All signs pointing to running as he doubled over. But I was too caught up in the moment. Too happy. Those tears, those tears were sad and now jovial. The thought, and just the thought that I remembered –somewhere in the back of my mind- brought happiness to my heart.

The last thing I remembered thinking about as shadows danced to me was the Doctor's voice.

_Why aren't there any ducks?_


	2. So Cry Me a River

**Obviously made up River's unknown history.

* * *

**

My life is complicated.

Can't tell you how bad it gets. Meeting up in the wrong timelines, the hello sweeties I've had to graffiti. Someday the Doctor's going to discover his name spelt out in cosmic energy in the Medusa Cascade. Shhhhhhhh, don't tell!

Don't know how many times he's met me, but I'm sure it's not many. Still, he trusts me enough to let me handle the TARDIS on my own. He knows me enough to know that I can fly the TARDIS, but I'm guessing he hasn't gotten to the part where he taught me.

I've always been the one to get myself in trouble. Someday I might even come to terms with that. I've had dark times, many dark times. I've always managed to get myself out of a pickle though. Hallucinogenic lipstick? Works like a charm.

The Amy girl. It ends up to her doesn't it? The equation balances and it points to her. Something's wrong with the girl or something's wrong with the town. Something is just wrong general, but I can't place it. I've had my share of mysteries and timelines. I can figure it out in now time. But why? Why now?

It's a wall of stone. I'm trapped. The TARDIS console behind me erupts in a flurry of sparks and fire. The final warning of Vincent. The final end. This was it.

_I'm sorry my love._

My thoughts fly back to my early days. Primary school. The virtual playground. Kids bullied me so many times that I almost stopped going to school. My mother forced me though. One day, this strange man came up to me as I rubbed my tears away. He asked me what was wrong and I explained. Then he smiled, the craziest smile, the saddest smile, the most brilliant smile. And he said to me…

_So cry me a river._


	3. Tricked by the Wizard

I'm the Oncoming Storm.

In the legends of the Dalek home world I am the Ka Faraq Gatri –destroyer of worlds because their planet burned along with mine. The Draconians call me Karstakavaar. The Cybermen have a whole info stamp on me. I'm the Torchwood Institute's number one enemy. And…

And I'm the Lonely Angel. I am Time's Champion. I am the Last of the Time Lords. When I die, the Time Lord legends die with me. When I fall, the Time War is lost.

I fought at the front lines of Arcadia; I tricked the Nightmare Child into staring at its reflection. As a child, I raced across the endless fields of Mount Petition. The red grass crunched beneath my toes. We were told not to stay out too late because of the Toclafane. Then we outgrew that story. The elders told us about the Pandorica. There were some that believed and some that didn't. The Deca we called ourselves, rebelling where we could.

I've saved the Earth countless times; I've tried to salvage what I could of falling civilizations. I've defeated enemies and I've saved the world. Saved the future.

_Pandorica._

The one mystery that I could not resist. The ill-fabled fairytales of the goblin, trickster or warrior. The nameless, terrible creature that was the most feared thing in all the cosmos. Something that could not be reasoned with and would tear down your world.

But this time, it was a some_one_ not some_thing_.

It was me.

But how could it be? How could it be! Me? Me? The one who risks his neck almost every day to do good because of all the wrong that he's committed. It's not like I go around finding trouble. It's the trouble that comes to find me. But yet, I'm not the wizard. I've been tricked by the wizard.

I am not a warrior. In the eyes of my enemies I may be, but in my heart I'm not. A man who still abhors guns, a man who is now the enemy after the tables have turned. My body is not of a soldier's, it's of a Time Lords. A philosophizing Time Lord's.

As my mind tries to make reason of this situation, trying to formulate a way to get out without killing –without fighting the biggest war in the history of the universe- I remember words of a friend and enemy. Someone who ran across those fields and mountains with me.

_You coward. _

Any day.


End file.
